good_luck_charlie_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Duncan
http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121108190612/disney/images/5/57/Wikigood_luck_charlie.png Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan is the third youngest of the Duncan family. She was originally the baby of the family, until it was announced in Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! that her mother Amy is pregnant again with a new baby. She was born three weeks before she was due. Teddy, her older sister, is making a video diary for Charlie to help her with their "special" family and some advice. She is currently 3 years old and in preschool. She spoke for the first time in Sleepless in Denver, but it seemed to have gone unnoticed by the family at that time. She is portrayed by Mia Talerico. She is very cute, playful and mischievous like Gabe. She is known as a combination of all Duncan kids as having the sweetness of PJ, the intelligence of Teddy and the mischievousness of Gabe. Personal lifeEdit Charlie was the fourth child born to Bob and Amy Duncan. She is the youngest girl in the family. She was the baby in the family until Amy announced she was carrying the 5th baby. ("Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!"). Charlie's favorite show is The Gurgles. In fact, Teddy bought her tickets to The 'Gurgles Live just to get turned down. She also at one point had to watch The Gurgles to go to the bathroom ("Charlie Is 2!", "Let's Potty"). RelationshipsEdit Gabe DuncanEdit Gabe and Charlie have an interesting relationship. Gabe thinks Charlie takes away the focus from him. Charlie seems okay with her brother, but she gets mad at him occasionally. PJ DuncanEdit PJ sometimes uses Charlie to get girls. The affection PJ has for Charlie is obvious, as his reaction toward Charlie's secret playdate with a girl PJ was interested in was, "Aww, I can't stay mad at you." She replied, "I wuv PJ." Teddy DuncanEdit It is obvious that Teddy loves her little sister, Charlie. She makes video diaries for her to survive the Duncan family when she's not around in every episode. Toby DuncanEdit Charlie's unexpected younger sibling. It was revealed that Amy was pregnant again and that Charlie would have a younger brother or sister in Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! the latest Christmas/Holiday Movie. It is inferred that Charlie may have a sense of jealousy towards the new baby, due to her no longer being the baby in the Duncan family. This was unjust, despite the fact Toby was born on her third birthday, Charlie said that she liked Toby as "her present. GalleryEdit Charlie with Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy Add a photo to this gallery ReferencesEdit ↑ "Charlie is 1" Start a Discussion Discussions about Charlie Duncan You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on Disney Wiki Forum! Read more Alana Rivera Candy Cho Roxanne Parks Categories: Good Luck Charlie characters Characters Disney characters Kids Caucasian-American characters Daughters Females Living characters Siblings Live-Action Characters Live-Action Females Live-Action Kids Heroines Add category Recent Wiki Activity Patrick Doyle edited by PatTag2659 2 minutes ago John Ratzenberger edited by PatTag2659 3 minutes ago Peyton List edited by PatTag2659 4 minutes ago Zach Braff edited by PatTag2659 4 minutes ago See more > Videos 1,151VIDEOS ON THIS WIKIAdd a video See all videos Be the first to add a video 1 of 1 See all videos > Photos Add a Photo 91,916PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photos See all photos > Live! Chat Disney Wiki Start a Chat Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki [ ENTERTAINMENT ]About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Mobile site You have new messages. Follow My Tools Customize